Dovahkinn: Rise Of The Dragonborn
by FrankieEDGE
Summary: Skyrim has plummeted into fear as the all powerful dragons return! The tale of Cosmotorian, the Dragonborn, Begins!


**Hey, everyone! I'm new to this site, but I really wanted to write a story for a while, but I didn't know which story to start with. But Now I'm going to start with Skyrim. This is a story I made up way before actually _getting_ the game. Oh well. Hope you like it…**

-chapter one-

I can't remember who I was, before it all happened. Before all... _this_. But I assure you, it is not who I am now. Yes, my name was Cosmotorian, and I was a Redgaurd - that is certain. But I wasn't a hero - I wasn't the Dragonborn…

I'm not sure what day it is today. I have a feeling it's special. I felt it when I woke up. Couldn't remember anything else, but I awoke in a carriage with strangers. My hands were tied. So were theirs. Two Nords and a Breton. All were smothered in a fairly large amount of dirt. One Nord looked friendly, the other had a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth. The Breton looked disorientated, scared, distracted even.

Finally one of them spoke up. "Hey. Hey, you." He said to me, effectively catching my attention, "Finally awake." I glared at the Nord. Dirty blonde hair, dirty leather armor, dirty _everything_! "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush. Same as us, and that thief over there." He turned to the Breton, as did I.

"Damn you, Stormcloaks," He began, "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy," He began to ramble, "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell!" He now turned to me, "You there," He began, "You and me-we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants!"

The Nord, probably offended by the thief's words, spoke up again. "We're all brothers in binds now, thief!"

"Shut Up, back there!" Yelled the guard steering the carriage. The thief rolled his eyes and gazed at the man with the cloth to his mouth.

"Hey, what's wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue," Yelled the blonde, "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

"Ulfric?" The thief stared, "The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion."

The Jarl faced downward and the dirty blonde smiled. "But if they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

The blonde sighed and faced the thief, "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

I lowered my head. "No," cried the thief, "It can't be!"

Ignoring the outburst, the blonde continued. "What village are you from, horse thief?"

"Wh- Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts… should be of home."

The thief looked down, "Rorikstead," he mumbled, "I'm… I'm from Rorikstead."

I don't think I've ever been there. I don't remember Rorikstead. I don't remember _anything_.

"General Tullius, sir!" A guard yelled, "The headsman is waiting!"

I don't know for sure but… I'm guessing this 'Tullius' guy was the leader of the Imperial Soldiers.

"Good! Now let's get this over with!" Replied the soldier. We were in a village now. I didn't even know where we were so I didn't know what village it was. Apparently I was trying to cross the border so…

"Shor, Mara, Dibella," The thief prayed, "Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

"_Me_? We're here too." I joked.

"Shut up!" He growled, "Redgaurd, more like Red-Bastard!"

"Flatery will get you nowhere, thief." He ignored me and continued.

We entered a nice little village. Everything was made of wood and stone. Mostly stone. In fact, A stone bridge hovered above our carriage right now. "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor." The blonde began. He seemed to be on horseback talking to a group of men; High Elves, I presume. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." He then looked around. "This is Helgen."

"Helgen?" I asked.

"Yes. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." the Nord dreamed. He continued to look around, "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

I began to look around myself. There was a house in the distance. A young boy staring at me. I saw his eyes, a young imperial boy. "Who are they, papa?" He asked a stern man next to him. "Where are they going?"

The man wasn't prepared to let his young boy watch a beheading. How would he sleep at night? "You need to go inside, little one." His mother said, standing next to her husband. I had no doubt the boy was going to be a soldier _himself_ one day.

"Why?" He asked, "I wanna watch the soldiers." No doubt _at all_.

"Inside." His father growled. "Now!"

The boy sighed, "Yes, Papa."

We neared an execution site. We're here, I thought. "Why are we stopping?" Asked the Breton Thief?

"Why do you think?" Asked the blonde Nord, "End of the road. Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." I knew what that meant. We all left the carriage. We lined up right outside.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" the thief yelled.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Said the Blonde Nord. I was struggling to work up the courage myself.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

"What difference would it make?" I groaned.

The captain, a woman, came forward. Along with a man holding a list of some kind. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time," the captain ordered.

"How do they know our names?" I asked the Nord.

"With that," he simply pointed to the man with the list. "Empire loves their damn lists!"

"Ulfric Stormcloak." Called the list man. "Jarl of Windhelm." The cloth Nord stepped forward and walked to the judgement zone.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Said the Nord.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The man read. The Nord went forward. So his name was Ralof. I guess it doesn't matter now.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." Wow, they even had the thief on that list! I wonder if I was on it…

My thoughts were interrupted when Lokir stepped forward. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" He yelled. He then tried to run. I hung my head. Apparently he didn't see the archers ahead.

"HALT!" Yelled the captain. He didn't listen. "Archers!" She yelled again. I heard a yelp of pain as an arrow flew through his head. The captain smiled. "Anyone else feel like running?" We all looked away. "Good! Next prisoner!"

That was me. I came forward. "Who are you?" Said the man with the list.

"My name is Cosmotorian. I am a Redguard."

The man searched his list up and down. "Hmm, what are you doing here, Redgaurd?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me." I said, "If I'm not on that list why are my hands bound? Why am I awaiting execution?"

"Silence!" Yelled the captain.

"But, he is right, sir. He's not on the list. What should we do with him?"

She glared at me from head to toe. "Send him to the block."

I glared in horror! "What? I was crossing the border for Shor's sake!"

"To the block, prisoner." Said the man. I walked to the block. Ralof was next to me.

"May we meet again, in Sovngarde." He said.

"Not today, stormcloak." I growl. "We're leaving."

He sighed and turned to the gaurds. He didn't believe me. But I had some strange feeling. We were getting out of here. Now!

Tullius approached the Jarl. "Ulfric Stormcloak." He began, "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." The Jarl grunted. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." He continued.

Then, something weird happened. A roar, in the distance. A blood-curdling roar! It was a creature I'd never heard before. So different, yet, so _familiar_! I couldn't explain it, but, it was the only thing that seemed normal!

"What was that?" Asked the captain.

"It was nothing!" Yelled Tullius, "Carry on!"

"Yes, General Tullius!" She said. "Priest! Give them their last rites!"

"As we commend your souls to Aetheruis," the priest began, "blessing of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." Said another stormcloak. Probably not religious, I guess.

"As you wish." Snorted the offended priest.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" He yelled. He walked to the block. He was pushed down. He lay in place while they prepared to kill him. He looked up and grinned. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials! Can you say the same?" He made a decent point as none of the replied. And with no remorse, the axe man came down on him. He was gone.

"You bastards!" Yelled a Stormcloak.

The captain smiled. "Death to the stormcloaks!"

Ralof lowered his head. "As fearless in death as he was in life. Still think we're going to get out alive?"

I didn't say a word. "Next! The Redguard!" Oh Divines! I'm next! I was about to walk forward when I heard that same roar again!

"Stop!" said Tullius. "Did you hear that?"

The captain ignored it. "I said! Next prisoner!"

"To the block, prisoner." Said the list man, "Nice and easy."

I walked to the block and lay down. My eyes were still open, so I saw what just happened. When I looked up I heard the roar a final time! And down swooped a reptile behemoth!

"Dragon!" Yelled one soldier. And with one roar it wiped out most of the imperials.

I Stood up and gazed at the beast. I swear it looked me straight in my eyes before it flew to another part of Helgen burning it to rubble.

Ralof came towards me. "Well, Redguard. If we find a way to make it out of this," He began, "We're gonna go through hell before the day is through."

"I know, Ralof." I breathed still gazing at the beast, "I Know."

**End of Chapter one!**


End file.
